


Daybreak

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by nice drabbles which dear  moonlightmead gave me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

 

Comments and kudos are always very welcome :-)

 


End file.
